Toni Storm
| birth_place = Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia | death_place = | death_date = | resides = New Brighton, Wirral, United Kingdom | billed = | trainer = Mason Childs IPWA Training School | debut = October 9, 2009 | retired = }} Toni Rossall (October 19, 1995) is an Australian professional wrestler, best known as Toni Storm. She is currently signed to World Wonder Ring Stardom. Professional wrestling career Early career Rossall debuted on October 9, 2009 at the age of 14. She debuted as Toni Storm and at times would shorten her ring name to simply Storm. Most of her early career following her debut involved extensive work in the Australian promotions where she also won most of her championships in. Promotions she worked for include Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland, PROWL Wrestling, Impact Pro Wrestling Australia, Riot City Wrestling, Melbourne City Wrestling and Professional Wrestling Alliance and many more. Expanding her career to tour internationally, Storm spent considerable time in the promotions throughout the United Kingdom including England and Ireland. Between tours in England and Ireland, Storm wrestled for Pro Wrestling Ulster, British Empire Wrestling, House Of Pain: Evolution (HOPE), Premier British Wrestling, Ironfist Wrestling, X Wrestling Alliance, Pro-Wrestling: EVE, Preston City Wrestling and Finland's Fight Club Finland promotion and Westside Xtreme Wrestling in Germany. She also appeared for Global Force Wrestling during its GFW UK Invasion show on October 30, 2015, where she had the privilege of wrestling WWE and TNA alumni Mickie James. World Wonder Ring Stardom (2016-present) Storm signed with Japan's World Wonder Ring Stardom promotion in mid-2016. She debuted on May 20 during the first day of the ABC 4eme Gala International De Catch Feminin ~ Stardom Europe tour, where she wrestled a title match for the Women Wrestling Stars's WWS Championship successfully retained by her opponent the defending champion Diosa Atenea. During the course of May 16, Storm competed in a SWA Undisputed World Women's Championship Tournament, losing the final round on May 21 against Io Shirai. On July 24 however, Storm won her rematch at Stardom X Stardom 2016, defeating Shirai to win the SWA Undisputed World Women's title. She wrestled her last Stardom match of 2016 on October 2, teaming with Yoko Bito in defeating Hiroyo Matsumoto & Jungle Kyona in a tag match. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :* Air Raid Crash :*Suicide Dive :*Top Rope Legdrop *'Teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments *'All Action Wrestling' :*AAW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Association Biterroise de Catch' :*SWA Undisputed World Women's Championship (1 time) (current) *'British Empire Wrestling' :*British Empire Woman's Championship (1 time) (current) *'Chaos Championship Wrestling' :*Australian Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ironfist Wrestling alumni Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1995 births Category:British Empire Wrestling alumni Category:All Action Wrestling alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:2009 debuts Category:Association Biterroise de Catch alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Gippsland Pro Wrestling alumni Category:PROWL Wrestling alumni Category:European Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Pro Wrestling Australia alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ulster alumni Category:Pacific Pro Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni